


Locked Love

by sereyia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Hugs, That's it h, bingo prompt, obingo me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereyia/pseuds/sereyia
Summary: Obingo Me Prompt;Mammon: handcuffed together for 24 hours./“Care to explain..?” You murmured, stepping near them and with a glance at Mammon’s face you could already tell you much he didn’t want to be here right now.“No time for that, stick your arm out.” You complied with little to no hesitation but with doubt nonetheless.What happened next surprised you, the feeling of cold metal against your wrist that nearly made you scream and not even a second later a yelp was heard.“Are you insane!?” The white haired demon screeched, flailing around. You could now see clearly that you were in fact, handcuffed and to no one other than Mammon himself.
Relationships: Mammon/MC, mammon/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 377





	Locked Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post this here on ao3 and took the chance to fix some grammar errors,,

Devildom was unusually calm, the actual day you get free time from your studies is when everyone decides to waddle off, go figure.  
So you did the most logical think at the time. You sat on your bed and opened your D.D.D, ready to scroll through devilgram and try to piece together the history behind some photos.

Since no one was around, it couldn’t matter the time you’d spend on your phone observing the shenanigans and practically waste your whole day there.

_____  
A couple hours got by and still no sign of the demon brothers. A sudden thought came to your head and left you feeling pretty dumb, ‘Just because I’m free doesn’t mean the others are too…’ and only then did you realise than in fact, you do remember Asmo and Levi talking about having some plans to take care of. The others must be in a similar arrangement, who knows.

That is, until your room door nearly got broken down by an agitated Asmo holding Mammon forcefully by the arm, and following straight behind with a disapproving but curious expression, Lucifer himself.

“ W-..What?” You stammered out, greatly confused by this event.

“It’s time for you and Mammon to just stop being stupid, the tension is ruining my skin!” Asmo said in a slight high pitch while pointing at you, then he pushed Mammon to the center of the room, in a not so gentle manner.  
Lucifer just watched the show without saying a word, the only sign of emotion coming from his mysterious eyes, that were filled with clear mischief.

“You need to show respect to THE Mammon, I’m your big brother!” He barked at Asmodeus, but he apparently was having none of it.

“Shut the hell up and Y/N, stand up for a moment.”

There was a moment of silence, Asmo approached Mammon in the center and then glared at you…  
....Wait, why was he looking at you again…? Ah yes! He’s waiting!

You stumble, not so gracefully, out of the bed, mind buzzing with plain confusion and just trying to figure out what the actual fuck is happening. It’s common for those little fights to happen, but this seemed different. They did come to your room, so that should say something.

“Care to explain..?” You murmured, stepping near them and with a glance at Mammon’s face you could already tell you much he didn’t want to be here right now.

“No time for that, stick your arm out.” You complied with little to no hesitation but with doubt nonetheless.

What happened next surprised you, the feeling of cold metal against your wrist that nearly made you scream and not even a second later a yelp was heard.  
“Are you insane!?” The white haired demon screeched, flailing around. You could now see clearly that you were in fact, handcuffed and to no one other than Mammon himself.

“Though I don’t usually fool around, this may be a nice experiment.” Lucifer said, humming in satisfaction to himself.  
“Now, let them be.” He put his hand on Asmo’s shoulder “We still have business to attend to.”

“I’m done here anyways.” He then examined himself “My perfect self can’t go out looking like this, I’ll need to redo my nails and fix my clothes.”

With that, the two left the room, leaving you two feeling hopeless and in a state of urgency.  
“Wh- I can’t believe they did this.” You said while looking at the handcuffs connecting you two, a mild panic in your expression.

The demon bit his lip and got closer, you could see how tensed he was. “No need to worry, for you are locked with THE great Mammon.” He smiled anyways, the shit eating grin you were used to.  
“You must feel pretty lucky, huh? A mere human getting this chance!”

You could see his attempt at comforting you and while it wasn’t the best, you appreciated the thought. A smile fell upon your face and you giggled in pure relief.  
“Yes! I definitely am lucky to have you here.”

The words left your mouth before you could even think, it wasn’t a lie so there was no problem.

The chocolate colored demon blushed and practically became a beacon of various shades of red, his mouth opened and closed several times, almost like a fish.  
“Weh-Well… I- Of course you are! Who couldn’t.” He settled for the easy answer and slumped over himself.

You push the cuffs a little, signalising for him to follow. As you sit in your bed, the demon does the same, although keeping more distance than necessary.

He seems to have gone back to his shell, being awfully shy and not at all like normal.  
You catch a glimpse of his still rosy face and feel a strange warmth fill your chest. A sudden need to hug Mammon close and never let go.  
You couldn’t survive forever but the idea of hugging him was strangely enticing and you could only wish you had more self control.

Mammon trembled slightly as he felt your free arm encircle him and push him closer, the handcuffs making the half hug a little awkward.

“Y/N!?” The white haired demon gulped and looked shocked, turning his head to look at you.  
“What are you doing?” He said under his breath. The blush worsened, his neck and ears turning the same cherry red color his face had acquired.

“You know.. I, I haven’t appreciated you enough” You say gently, shoving your head in his neck.

“I can’t help but compare you to a blinding sun, even if you can sometimes not be very bright…”  
“You always make me smile…”

Mammon could only take short breaths as he tried to recompose himself.  
“It’s only fair yh-you say that about ME, Ah-After all I am THE great Mammon…” Even in his tries at sounding confident, it was clear he was still nervous.

Instead of talking, you only continued to rest your head on him and let the silence befall the bedroom.

It didn’t last long, as Mammon started shifting. You thought he’d move away, but were greatly surprised as he only reciprocated your gestures and leaned his own head against your shoulder, well, as much as one could with a handcuffed hand.

Something about the serene atmosphere you two had created, prompted you to sleep.

You could resist the urge of course yet, you didn’t. The scent of the demon besides you and the little breaths he’d let hit your shoulder blades, made you want to stay in that position.

It was only moments later that you succumbed to a peaceful dream, warmth all around you.

_____

And that was how Asmo found you two. Sleeping against each other in a tight cuddle.  
He didn’t feel the need to wake you up, however he did take a quick picture that was directly posted in his devilgram page.

Such a cute scene deserved a spot for all to see and as a quick reward, he’d let the keys for the cuffs resting near the bed, smiling to himself all the way till he left the room.


End file.
